Elastic Heart
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: Maeve is the daughter of Hades. When, Percy helps her escape from the Lotus Casino, he vows to protect her. But, he doesn't realize how broken she is. How fragile she is. She shows it through her harshness, just like Hades. But, Percy Jackson made a promise to the girl with the Elastic Heart. And he will keep his promise. Rated M because I never know what my muse will come up with


**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm taking a little break from my other stories and starting this one. I hope you like it. The pairings are: Percy/OC. Others are yet to be defined. If you have any suggestions, put it in your reviews. The open people for pairings are: Annabeth, Nico, Zoe, Leo, and Reyna, and any others you can possible think of. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, just the plot of this story and my OC, Maeve Di Angelo.**

**Summary: ****Maeve is the daughter of Hades. When, Percy helps her escape from the Lotus Casino, he vows to protect her. But, he doesn't realize how **_**broken**_** she is. How **_**fragile **_**she is. She shows it through her harshness, just like Hades. But, Percy Jackson made a **_**promise**_** to the girl with the **_**Elastic Heart**_**. And he will keep ****his**_** promise**_**. **___**You did not break me; I'm still fighting for peace. I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard, I may snap and I move fast. But you won't see me fall apart, 'Cause I've got an elastic heart. ~ Oh**_

_**Song of the Day: Ignorance-Paramore.**_

**Here we go, Elastic Heart!**

_August 21, 1925_

_**T**_he dark haired infant cooed to her heart's desire. Maria Di Angelo smiled at her daughter's reaction to her father. The infant reached for his fingers, grabbing at them, laughing at her success. The man chuckled, muttering something about the child's strong grip. The infant's golden brown eyes, which appeared as if they had a bright blazing fire in them, lit up at the sight of her mother walking over to her.

"Maria. I do not know how long I can protect you and…" He paused, not knowing what to call his daughter.

"Maeve. Her name is Maeve. And Hades, my amore, I do not require your protection."

"But, my brother, Zeus..."

"Amore, Zeus is an imbecile."

The sky crackled as if Zeus himself heard the insult.

"But, Maria…"

"That is that, amore. End of discussion."

_November 10, 1927._

The tiny toddler stood on her tip-toes, just to see her mother. She held a child in her arms, Maeve's sister.

"Mama? Who is that?" The toddler squeaked, holding her father's hand. "Papa, I want to see." He scooped the child up, placing her on his hip.

"This, my love, is your sister. Bianca."

"Hi Bianca! I'm your sister, Maeve. But, you can call me Eve." She squealed.

_July 27, 1929._

Maeve was now four, soon to be five. Bianca was three, and they held their father's hand tightly. They had a baby brother now. He was chubby, and he slept all the time. "Mama," Bianca called. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Bianca, my love, I am fine. Maeve, are you near?"

"Yes, mama. I am here."

_September 14, 1931._

A seven year old Maeve ran around as a three year old Nico chased her and a five year Bianca around. They screamed to the top of their lungs, giggling and laughing.

"Eve! Eve!" Nico squealed as she tickled him. "Stop!"

Bianca giggled as they saw Hades, and Maeve stopped. "Papa! Mama!" She giggled, running to them.

Hades saw his first-born, his heiress to the Underworld. He scooped her up and kissed her forehead. "Maeve, my dear."

"Hi Papa." She let up a thousand watt smile, with a gap in between her top two teeth, showing where she had lost a tooth.

Bianca and Nico stopped playing and ran towards Hades. "Maria!" Hades yelled, as he pulled his children near him, shielding them.

Zeus struck the building with lightning, killing Maria in the blast. Maeve sensed death, Thanatos, taking her mother away. "Mama! Mama, no!"

Maeve cried and Nico and Bianca began to cry as well.

Maeve sniffled, as Hades called Alecto to take them to the River Lethe to wipe their memories. As Alecto calls Lethe to wipe their memories Hades holds Maeve's hand.

Lethe dips Bianca in first, only allowing her to remember Nico and Maeve. Then Nico, who remembers now Bianca and Maeve. Lethe approaches Maeve, but Hades says, "Not her. She will stay with me. For now, to undergo training. Alecto, take Bianca and Nico to the Lotus Casino and Hotel."

Maeve kisses her brother and sister good-bye. "We will meet again; I will see you soon, Sorella and Fratello." _Sister and Brother._

She waves good-bye as Hades takes her to his palace, and her new home.

_Five Years Later_

"Ugh!" The sound of swords and metal clashing rings through the underworld. "Is that all you got?" Maeve challenges, walking in a circle, as if she was a predator, stalking her prey.

She thrusts her, the skeleton soldier she was fighting, bursting into flames from her Stagion Iron sword, Shadowhunter. She turns Shadowhunter back into its symbol, a rune, she wore on her belt (if you ever seen Clary from the Mortal Instruments' belt, that is her belt with the Angelic Power Symbol) and clicked so it stayed in its holder. She grinned, as she summoned two skeleton soldiers, and she summoned black hellfire from her hands. She snuck up behind them and touched them, and the soldiers melted into black liquid.

Her father smiles, "Well done, Maeve. You are ready, my dear. Come eat and after I will take to you to be reunited with your brother and sister."

Maeve was now a good 5'4, with long obsidian black hair. It had light brown and Auburn Streaks in it, thanks to her step-mother, who disliked her a little less now. Her black boots clicked on the floor as she followed behind her father. Dinner was set on the table and her grandmother, Demeter, nagged her father all the way.

"-Come on Hades, look at the child! She looks like death! This is not healthy! She needs some cereal, not burgers and fatty food. And you dress her in all black, look at her she looks like, well you!"

"Demeter! I'm sick of fucking cereal! Maeve is my child, and I will raise her." Hades yells.

"Go wash your hands, Eve, and then we can eat. Me and you." Persephone says.

"Really?" She asks. Maeve runs to her bedroom, then to her bathroom. She washes her hands in her bathroom which was black, cream, red, and gold, which matched her bedroom perfectly. She takes off her black leather jacket, tossing the jacket on her bed.

She runs back and takes her seat next to her step-mother. Persephone hands the child her burger on wheat buns, and passes her cup. Maeve asks for a mango, strawberry, and banana smoothie and Persephone nods approvingly.

"Mother! That is enough. Hades is doing a wonderful job taking care of Eve. Now, seat down and shut up." Persephone hisses, warning her husband and mother.

Maeve raises her cup to her lips, sipping the smoothie, snickering behind the cup. She high-fives her step-mother who is a kid at heart as well, laughing.

They eat in an awkward silence, before Maeve finishes. She rises, going to her room to pack. Her hellhound, Charlie, pouts and whimpers.

"I'll be back soon, Charlie." She ruffles his fur, before grabbing her jacket and slipping it over her shoulders. She grabs her packed backpack, and meets her father outside. Persephone takes out a pair of twin hunting knives, one Stagion Iron and the other, Celestial Bronze. Her father hands her a shield, a set of armor, which was a necklace, and a helm, modeled after the helm of darkness itself. Demeter, much to her dismay, gave her a matte black crossbow and red and gold bolts.

"Thank you all." Maeve says. Alecto holds her hand, taking her to the Lotus Casino. There, she meets her now ten year old sister and her eight year old brother. "Welcome home, Ms. Di Angelo." They greet her.

_Seventy Years Later_

_**P**_ercy Jackson, alongside Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, walked into the Lotus Casino. They offer them the Lotus Flowers, and they take them eating them. Percy and Annabeth separate, losing Grover in the crowd.

Percy runs into a black-haired girl, knocking her down. After his third lotus flower, he stopped eating them due to a voice in his head.

"Oof! Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay… I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I'm Maeve."

"I'm Percy. What are you doing here?"

"I was put here; I'm trying to get out."

"Have you seen a green pearl?"

"This?" She asks, pulling the pearl out of her jacket pocket.

"Yes." He says. Maeve gives him the pearl. "Maeve, may I call you Eve for short?"

"Yes," She says.

"Would you like to leave with me and my friends?"

"_Really?_"

"Yes."

_Take the offer my daughter. This will allow you to start our plan and your fate. Say yes. _Maeve heard her father.

"Yes, I would love to go Percy. Just let me get my bag."

She runs to her room. Percy goes to wake Grover up and Annabeth. "We have to go, I have the pearl."

They run to the exit, the guards blocking their way. Maeve is waiting, mouthing, _come on!_

As the guards approaches them, she roundhouse kicks two in the face. She punches them in the face and lights floor in front of the ring of guards on fire. It is a distraction, Percy and the others come running. Percy nods his thanks and she smiles.

They slide in the car in the front, Grover driving, Annabeth riding shotgun.

"Percy who is this?!" Annabeth shouts. Maeve gives a smug smirk, wanting to laugh.

"Everyone, this is Maeve. Maeve, this is Annabeth and Grover."

"_Maeve_ as in the _daughter of Hades?! Percy,_ this is the daughter of Hades! She can't be trusted!" Annabeth's voice raises an octave higher than what it normally was.

"Annabeth? She's the one who gave me the pearl! She fought for us!" Percy shouts, yelling at the daughter of Athena. How could she be so stupid?

_~~~~Maecy ~~~~_

Annabeth silently glares at Maeve and at Percy for being so blind to the daughter of Hades. This just fueled her burning hatred towards Olympus. They wouldn't even see it coming. The betrayal of Olympus by the daughter of Athena was never to be expected. Ha, those foolish gods. Kronos will rise again and Annabeth and Luke will be the head of it all. Percy's shield, contained the Lightning Bolt, this quest was in vain. Percy Jackson was so stupid. They will fail, and Annabeth will reveal her betrayal very soon. And, when it was time, she would kill Maeve in front of Percy if she ever got the chance.

Maeve didn't enjoy the hostile behavior from the daughter of Athena. Maeve looked down and messed with her ring, it was a skeleton hand with a skeleton head in the corner. Percy brushed against her shoulder. She scooted over the touch made her feel like she had been shocked. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and when Grover approached the entrance to the Underworld, she called out, "This is it. We're here."

"But, this looks like a regular recording studio." Grover told her.

"But, it's not. Are you saying that I am lying? Trust me; you _do not_ want to make an enemy of me." She said with malice in her tone. The damned satyr had the nerve to say she was lying? Well, she will make him stop. She glared at him, which was worse than Annabeth's. Grover literally saw fear from the twelve year old girl. He swore he saw flames in her eyes. "_Let's go_. You do have a quest to finish." You could hear the anger boiling in her words. She did have her father's temper after all.

She walked forward, and Percy and the others meekly followed. Percy could sense that the girl was seething in rage and she should calm down, or else someone would get hurt.

She pushed open the doors, seeing Charon at his desk in his Italian leather suit. "Hello Charon."

"Maeve?!"

"Yes, it's me. I need you to take us to the Underworld. Now." Charon looked shocked at the girl's arrival and her request. But, he couldn't disobey an order from his lord's daughter.

The two began to exchange a conversation in Ancient Greek, so fast, that Percy could barely make out what they were saying. He heard, παρακαλώ, which was _please_, and έχουν μια αναζήτηση, which _was they have a quest_, from Maeve and from Charon, γιατί, which was_ why_, and είναι αυτές οι διαταγές από τον πατέρα σας, _are these orders from your father? _

Maeve gave a quick, ναι. _Yes._

Charon nodded, "Come on children." He led them to the elevator, the spirits calling out to them. The daughter of Hades yelled, "Σιωπή! Διατάζω εσείς!" _Silence. I order you._

The spirits got quiet, murmuring to themselves. Ha, so Maeve truly was the daughter of Hades. Percy noticed how quiet they got at her voice. She was something else.

As they stepped into the elevator, the floor melted and they landed into a boat. They began to glide onto a river. _The Styx_, Maeve thought. _It's good to be home._ She smelled the damp earth and heated air. It was almost comforting. Almost.

The boat stopped at the end of the river, and the foursome stepped off. Maeve nearly cracked a smile. _ Home, sweet home. It's good to be back._ Maeve thought silently.

_~~~~Maecy~~~~_

That was almost two years ago. Maeve fiddled with her belt. She sat in Percy's mom's car on their way to Maine. It was Percy, Thaila, and Maeve. No Annabeth. After Annabeth's betrayal, she had left with Luke on the Princess Andromeda. _I should have seen it coming; I knew there wasn't something right with that girl._ Maeve thought. Percy's mom was blabbing on and on about Percy as a baby and obviously, it was making Percy uncomfortable. It caused Maeve and Thalia to laugh. And despite their differences, Maeve and Thalia became good friends. _And besides the fact your father killed my mother_, Maeve thought. _But, you're not your father. I trust you._

When the car stopped, Thalia looked out the window.

"This place is creepy." Thalia stated.

"-You have everything you need? Jackets, Ambrosia, Nectar, and Drachmas just in case you need to contact camp?"

"Thank you for the ride, Ms. Jackson." Thalia said,

"Yes, thank you."

"Sally," Ms. Jackson- oops, Sally said. "Are sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

"Mom! We are fine. Plus, we don't know how long it will take. We'll be fine."

"Okay, Percy." Sally said, dejectedly.

She got back in her car and left.

"Percy, your mom was just trying to help. She's really cool." Maeve said.

"I wish my mom was like that." Thalia said.

"Yeah, she's alright. What happened to your mom anyway, Thalia?" Percy said.

Maeve waved her hand to tell him not to ask that question, but it was too late. She face-palmed.

"If that was any of your business, _Jackson_-" Thalia glared.

"Hey, that's enough. We have a job to do. _Let's go." _ Maeve said, hissing. She glared at both of them, pushing them in front.

"Grover, these demigods better be worth the trouble." Thalia said.

"Any demigod is worth the trouble, Thals." Maeve said.

When they entered the building, the wind slammed the doors shut. "Well, looks like we're staying." Percy said.

"You're so pessimistic, Perce." Maeve said.

"And you're not?"

"I'm a sadist and a masochist. That's different."

"You do know what those words mean, right Eve?"

"No dipshit, Percy. They too big for you?"

"If you know what those words mean, tell me what they mean."

"Okay. A sadist is a person who gains sexual pleasure from causing physical or mental pain to other people or simply gaining pleasure from causing physical or mental pain to people. A masochist is a person who gains sexual pleasure through humiliation, domination and physical and verbal abuse."

"Why do both of them have something to do with sex?"

"'Cause Percy, I've been in puberty for 70 years. _I'm horny_."

Percy's eyes widen. She gets horny? She smirks and Thalia cracks up.

"You know she's joking right?"Thalia says in between laughs.

Maeve smirks. "I don't know what to think anymore," Percy groans.

Maeve cracks up, "You're such a virgin, Percy. Everyone gets horny. You don't know what horny means do you?"

"Am not!" Percy says. "And I do!"

"Okay, so if you're not a virgin, tell me something that will make me take that back."

Percy's mind blanked. Could he tell her about the dreams he has about her? No, she would slap him.

"Uhh," Percy stutters.

"Exactly!" Maeve says. "Well, I'll be the one to enlighten you on the art of horniness. Horny means to become sexually excited or easily aroused sexually. Ever had a wet dream, Percy?"

"Uhh," Percy said. He's had several actually and they all have had her in it. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Oh my gods, good! I thought you were going to say no. That's normal. Those dreams can make you extremely horny." Maeve says, clapping him on his shoulder. He was blushing.

Percy pouted, before coming up with a devious idea to get the daughter of Hades back on her embarrassment towards him.

She was so in for it now.

**A/N: And there it is! If you have any ideas for Percy's devious plan, put it in your review! Hope you enjoyed. If you have anything you would like to see in this story, put it in the review or PM me!**


End file.
